Garbus (Doyle, tł. anonim, 1905)
}} Było to w kilka miesięcy po mojem ożenieniu się. Pewnego letniego wieczora siedziałem późno w nocy w moim gabinecie, paląc fajkę i nudząc się nad jakimś angielskim romansem. Cały dzień przepędziłem wśród wytężającej pracy, mimo to jednak nie byłem jeszcze senny. Moja żona udała się już na spoczynek, także służba, zwolniona od zajęć, znajdowała się już u siebie. Prawie wstałem, aby wytrząsnąć popiół z fajki i nałożyć na nowo tytoniu, gdy nagle rozległ się głos dzwonka u drzwi wchodowych. Spojrzałem na zegar, prawie dochodziła godzina dwunasta. Trudno było przypuścić, aby ktoś jeszcze o tej porze przybywał w odwiedziny, raczej chciano mnie wezwać do jakiegoś chorego. Wydłużyła mi się mina, bo po całodziennym trudzie nie była to zbyt zachęcająca perspektywa. Ale mimo to zszedłem na dół i otworzyłem bramę. Ku mojemu niezmiernemu zdziwieniu ujrzałem Sherlocka Holmesa. — Ach, więc jesteś w domu, drogi Watsonie — rzekł Holmes — Przychodzę wprawdzie późno, ale widocznie nie zapóźno, skoro jesteś jeszcze ubrany. — Proszę cię, chodź dalej. Bardzo się cieszę. — Byłeś zdziwiony, widząc mnie, ale zdaje się, przyjemnie zdziwiony. Hm, ciągle jeszcze palisz ten sam gatunek tytoniu co za kawalerskich czasów. Ta odrobina popiołu na twoim rękawie nie pozostawia żadnych wątpliwości. Czy możesz mnie przenocować u siebie? — Z przyjemnością. — Mówiłeś mi kiedyś, że wasz pokój gościnny jest zawsze w pogotowiu, a widzę, że obecnie nie masz u siebie nikogo, bo na wieszadłach wisi tylko jeden kapelusz. Podałem mu tytoń; usiadł naprzeciwko mnie i przez chwilę w milczeniu puszczał kłęby dymu przed siebie. Wiedziałem dobrze, że tylko bardzo ważna sprawa mogła go sprowadzić do mnie o tej porze, lecz czekałem cierpliwie, póki sam nie uzna za stosowne wtajemniczyć mnie w swe zamiary. — Jak widzę, masz obecnie sporo zajęcia — rzekł, mierząc mnie bacznem spojrzeniem. — Tak jest, dzisiaj zwłaszcza miałem sporo roboty — odparłem — ale skądże ty możesz o tem wiedzieć. Holmes uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. — Znam przecie twoje nawyczki, drogi Watsonie. Jeżeli masz tylko niewielką drogę przed sobą, idziesz piechotą. Gdy czeka cię wiele interesów, bierzesz dorożkę. A widzę również, że buty twoje noszą ślady używania, lecz nie są zabłocone. Stąd naturalny wniosek, że musiałeś jeździć dorożką, czyli innemi słowy miałeś wiele zajęcia. — Wybornie — zawołałem. — Po prostu — odpowiedział — To tylko mały przykład, jak zapomocą wnioskowania dojść można do wyników, które zadziwiają słuchacza, jeżeli ten lub ów szczegół całości pominie się milczeniem. Zawsze trzeba znaleść tylko te powiązania psychologiczne, a sprawa staje się jasna. Ale nie zawsze się to udaje. Ot w tej chwili ja znajduję się w takiem położeniu. Trzymam w ręku rozmaite nici niezmiernie niezwykłej sprawy, nad którą niejeden człowiek dobrze łamałby sobie głowę. Niestety brakuje mi kilku takich węzłów i ani rusz nie mogę zoryentować się jasno w całości. Ale muszę je znaleść, Watsonie, muszę związać tę przerwaną nić, dojść aż do kresu. Oczy Holmesa zabłysnęły ogniem, wychudłe policzki zaróżowiły się lekko. Na krótką chwilę podniosła się zasłona, zakrywająca zawsze jego wewnętrzną istotę, myśli i pragnienia; przejawiła się jego prawdziwa natura, namiętna, niezmiernie wrażliwa. Ale gdy drugi raz spojrzałem na niego, rysy twarzy były już nieruchome, twarde, niby oblicze jakiegoś czerwonego indyanina, nieprzeniknione, obojętne. To był zwyczajny wyraz jego twarzy, który powodował, że większość ludzi, znających Holmesa, widziała w nim tylko maszynę raczej, niż myślącego, czującego człowieka. — Problem, jakim się obecnie zajmuję — mówił dalej Holmes — wydaje mi się wcale zajmujący. Niektóre szczegóły są nawet naprawdę niezwykłe. Wytworzyłem sobie już pewne zdanie o tej sprawie i zdaje mi się, że posunąłem się znacznie ku rozwiązaniu. Gdybyś chciał mi być pomocnym przy ostatniej mojej próbie, wyświadczyłbyś mi wielką przysługę. — Ależ bardzo chętnie. — Czy mógłbyś jutro rano udać się ze mną do Aldershot? — Owszem. Jakson zastąpi mnie u moich chorych. — W takim razie odjedziemy ze stacyi Waterloo o godzinie 11:10. — Dla mnie zupełnie odpowiednia pora. — Jeżeli nie jesteś jeszcze bardzo znużony, w takim razie już teraz opowiem ci dokładnie o wszystkiem, co zaszło i co pozostaje jeszcze do zrobienia. — Byłem zmęczony zanim przyszedłeś, ale teraz czuję się zupełnie rzeźki. — Będę się streszczał, o ile to będzie możliwe i przedstawię ci tylko najistotniejsze szczegóły. Być może zresztą, że czytałeś już w pismach o tym wypadku. Zwykle interesujesz się temi kwestyami. Chodzi tu o śmierć pułkownika Barclay’a z 117 pułku, stojącego załogą w Aldershot. Miał on zostać zamordowany. — Nie, o tem nie słyszałem. — Wypadek ten wydarzył się dopiero przed dwoma dniami, a wiadomości o nim nie rozeszły się jeszcze zbyt szeroko. Sprawa przedstawia się jak następuje: — Pułk Nr 117 jest, jak wiesz zapewne, jednym z najsławniejszych pułków irlandzkich. Dokazywał on cudów waleczności podczas wojny krymskiej, jako też podczas powstania w Indyach, a odznaczał się też zawsze przy każdej innej sposobności. Aż do ubiegłego poniedziałku dowodził nim pułkownik James Barclay, dzielny, stary wojak. Barclay wstąpił do służby jako prosty żołnierz; z powodu zasług, jakie położył w wojnie indyjskiej, został mianowany oficerem, a wreszcie stanął na czele tego samego pułku, w którym niegdyś nosił karabin. — Pułkownik Barcley ożenił się, gdy był podoficerem. Żona jego nazywała się Nancy Devoy i była córką dawnego feldfebla z tego samego korpusu. Gdy młodzi małżonkowie zmienili swą sytuacyę towarzyską, po awansie Berclay’a, nie obeszło się bez nieporozumień. Ale oboje byli jeszcze bardzo młodzi, ogromnie szybko zoryentowali się i dostosowali się do zmienionych stosunków, a pani pułkownikowa cieszyła się w kołach żon oficerów taką samą sympatyą, jak pułkownik Barclay wśród swoich towarzyszy broni. Dodam jeszcze, że pani Barclay była bardzo piękną kobietą, a nawet dziś jeszcze, po trzydziestoletniem pożyciu małżeńskiem, jest osobą zwracającą powszechną uwagę dystynkcyą i szlachetnością rysów. — Pożycie domowe pułkownika Barclay było jak się zdaje, bardzo szczęśliwe. — Major Murphy, któremu zawdzięczam znajomość większości szczegółów tej sprawy, twierdzi, że nigdy nikt nie słyszał o jakichś nieporozumieniach między małżonkami; pułkownik, jak powszechnie mówią, uwielbiał żonę. Jeżeli musiał się oddalić od niej na dzień lub dwa, niepokoił się ciągle o jej zdrowie, mówił tylko o niej. Natomiast pani pułkownikowa, aczkolwiek była wierną i oddaną żoną, mniej objawiała swą troskliwość o męża, przynajmniej w obec obcych. Mimo to w całym pułku uważano ich za kochające się, wzorowe małżeństwo, w ich wzajemnym stosunku nie było nic, co mogłoby przygotować świat na straszną tragedyę, jaka się rozegrała w ich domu. — Pułkownik Barclay miał jednak rozmaite właściwości charakteru. W zwyczajnych warunkach był to wesoły, dobroduszny żołnierz starej daty, niekiedy jednak unosił się, a wtedy okazywał się ogromnie mściwym i bezgranicznie gwałtownym. Lecz w stosunkach z żoną właściwości te nigdy nie wychodziły na jaw. Pułkownik miał jeszcze inne charakterystyczne cechy. Zarówno major Murphy, jak i oficerowie, z którymi miałem sposobność rozmawiać, stwierdzają, ze niekiedy zauważali u niego szczególne przygnębienie, jakie go nagle ogarniało. Nieraz, gdy brał udział w wesołych pogawędkach towarzyszy i weselił się wraz z nimi, nagle milknął wśród żartów i wesołości, jak gdyby przygniotła go jakaś niewidzialna dłoń. Przez kilka następnych dni trawiła go zawsze posępna zaduma. Prócz tego wszyscy wspomniani wyżej panowie spostrzegli u niego dziwny rodzaj zabobonnej trwogi. Mianowicie pułkownik bał się zostawać samotnie, zwłaszcza gdy zapadł zmierzch. W obec jego silnej i męzkiej natury była to właściwość trudna do wytłómaczenia i często budziła powszechne zdziwienie. Pierwszy batalion 117-stego pułku stał już od kilku lat załogą w miejscowości Aldershot. Oficerowie żonaci wynajmowali zwykle mieszkania poza obrębem koszar, a pułkownik Barclay mieszkał przez cały czas w willi Lachine, oddalonej mniej więcej o pół mili angielskiej od koszar północnych. Dom jest dokoła otoczony drzewami i krzewami, które zwłaszcza od strony zachodniej pokrywają przestrzeń długości około trzydziestu metrów aż do gościńca. Pułkownik, jego żona, woźnica, i dwie służące, to byli jedyni mieszkańcy willi; małżonkowie nie mają dzieci, rzadko też przybywał ktoś do nich w gościnie. — A teraz muszę ci przedstawić to, co się wydarzyło w willi Lachine w poniedziałek, między godziną dziewiątą a dziesiątą wieczorem. Pułkownikowa jest katoliczką i brała zawsze bardzo czynny udział w dobroczynnych pracach instytucyi imienia św. Jerzego, która zajmuje się głównie rozdzielaniem odzieży między biedaków. O godzinie 8-mej miało się odbyć posiedzenie w instytucyi, dlatego pani Barclay kazała wcześniej niż zwykle podać wieczerzę, aby potem mieć już czas wolny. Kiedy wychodziła z domu, woźnica słyszał jej rozmowę z mężem i twierdzi, że pożegnali się bardzo serdecznie, a pułkownikowa przyrzekła mu, że niebawem powróci. W sąsiedniej willi pani Barclay spotkała się z panną Morrison, biorącą również udział w pracach instytucyi, i wraz z nią udała się na posiedzenie, które trwało około trzech kwadransy. Mniej więcej o kwadrans na dziesiąta obie panie wracały już do domu i rozstały się bardzo serdecznie w pobliżu swych mieszkań. — Na zachodniej stronie willi Lachine znajduje się mały pokój jadalny. Ma on drzwi szklane wiodące do ogródka, otoczonego tylko nizkim murem, zakończonym u góry kratą żelazną. Dostęp do willi z gościńca jest więc niezmiernie łatwy. Pani Barclay, powróciwszy do domu, udała się do tego pokoju. Okiennice nie były jeszcze zamknięte, bo wieczorami małżonkowie rzadko tu siadywali. Sama zapaliła lampę, zadzwoniła na pokojówkę i rozkazała jej wbrew codziennym zwyczajom, podać sobie szklankę herbaty. Pułkownik siedział obok w dużym pokoju jadalnym, a usłyszawszy, że żona powróciła, przeszedł do pokoju bufetowego. Woźnica widział go stojącego na progu. Wtedy ostatni raz widziano go żywym. — Gdy w dziesięć minut później wróciła pokojówka, niosąc herbatę, przestraszyła się, słysząc w pokoju gwałtowny spór między pułkownikiem i jego małżonką. Zapukała do drzwi, ale nikt jej nie odpowiedział; nacisnęła klamkę, lecz drzwi były z wewnątrz zamknięte na klucz. Wobec tego pobiegła z powrotem do kuchni i opowiedziała o kłótni kucharce i woźnicy. Wszyscy troje udali się na górę i stanąwszy przed drzwiami, nadsłuchiwali, co się wewnątrz dzieje. Wszyscy troje zgadzają się w tem zeznaniu, że było słychać tylko głos pułkownika i jego żony, a żadnej obcej osoby. Barclay mówił cichemi, oderwanemi zdaniami, tak że podsłuchujący nie mogli zrozumieć jego słów. Natomiast ton głosu pani pułkownikowej był nadzwyczaj rozdrażniony i pełen goryczy. Gdy podniosła głos, uniesiona widocznie gniewem, można było wyraźnie słyszeć, co mówiła. «Ty nikczemny tchórzu — powtarzała kilkakrotnie — cóż teraz będzie? Oddaj mi moje utracone szczęście! Nie potrafię oddychać tem samem powietrzem, co ty, nędzny, nikczemny łotrze!» — Nagle z piersi pułkownika wydarł się straszny krzyk przerażenia, potem słychać było jakiś ciężki upadek i znowu rozpaczliwe jęczenie pani Barclay. Jęki te nie ustawały. Woźnica, przekonany, że wewnątrz stało się jakieś nieszczęście, począł dobijać się do drzwi, a gdy to nie pomagało, próbował je wywalić przemocą. Ale drzwi były mocno osadzone, a przerażone dziewczęta biegały po korytarzu jak obłąkane i nie chciały mu przyjść z pomocą. Wówczas użył innego sposobu; pobiegł do głównych drzwi, a potem do ogródka, do którego prowadziły szklane drzwi z pokoju. Jak zwykle w porze letniej jedno skrzydło okna było otwarte, dzięki czemu bez trudności dostał się do wnętrza. Pani Barclay przestała już jęczeć, leżała bez przytomności na kanapie, nieszczęśliwy pułkownik był rozciągnięty na ziemi, głowa zbroczona krwią dotykała prawie krat kominka. — Widząc, że pułkownik już nie żyje i że nie pomoże mu żadna pomoc, woźnica postanowił ratować przedewszystkiem panią Barclay i wołając służące, chciał otworzyć drzwi. Ale wbrew swemu oczekiwaniu natrafił na nową trudność. Drzwi były zamknięte, a klucz wyjęty, mimo poszukiwań nie mógł go nigdzie znaleść. Wreszcie więc wyskoczył znowu przez okno i pospieszył po policyę. Przywołany ślusarz otworzył drzwi, policya i lekarz weszli do pokoju. Przedewszystkiem przeniesiono do sypialni panią Barclay, która jeszcze ciągle była nieprzytomna, a na którą oczywiście padały silne podejrzenia. Potem ułożono zwłoki pułkownika na kanapie i przystąpiono do szczegółowego zbadania całego pokoju. — Na głowie zmarłego pułkownika była śmiertelna rana, długości dwa cale; najprawdopodobniej zadano mu silny cios jakiemś tępem narzędziem. Nie trzeba było długo szukać za narzędziem zbrodni. W pobliżu leżał drewniany harap, szczególnego kształtu, z kościaną rękojeścią. Pułkownik posiadał piękną kolekcyę broni, zebraną jeszcze podczas jego służby w zamorskich krajach, policya przypuszczała więc, że niezwykły harap do niej należał. Wprawdzie służba utrzymywała, że nigdy nie zauważono tego narzędzia, ale łatwo mogli go nie dostrzedz w obec tego, że w domu było bardzo wiele niezwykłych przedmiotów. Poza tem nie udało się znaleść nic, coby zwracało szczególniejszą uwagę. Jedno tylko jest dotąd tajemnicą: co stało się z kluczem. Mimo troskliwego szukania nie znaleziono go ani w pokoju ani w sukniach pułkownikowej, ani kieszeniach Barclay’a. — Tak przedstawiała się sprawa, gdy we wtorek rano udałem się do Aldershot, aby z polecenia majora Murphy dopomódz policyi w jej usiłowaniach. Przyznasz, że już to samo, co ci opowiedziałem, wystarczało, aby podniecić moją ciekawość. Nie dosyć na tem. Badania, jakie przedsięwziąłem, przekonały mnie aż nazbyt dowodnie, że wypadek ten jest bez porównania ciekawszy i charakterystyczniejszy, niż się wydawało z pozoru. Zanim przystąpiłem do zbadania miejsca wypadku, przesłuchałem pierwej służbę. Przesłuchanie to potwierdziło wspomniane już fakta. Tylko pokojówka Jane przypominała sobie szczegół, o którym dotychczas nie było mowy. Oświadczyła ona, że gdy stała z herbatą przed drzwiami, państwo jej rozmawiali w pokoju tak cichym głosem, że nie rozumiała ani słowa. Jedynie z tonu rozmowy wywnioskowała, że małżonkowie kłócą się z sobą. Ale wiesz, że umiem wyciągnąć zawsze z człowieka wszystko, co wie. Otóż gdy zacząłem stawiać jej krzyżowe pytania, przypomniała sobie nagle, że pani jej wymieniła dwukrotnie imię Dawid. Szczegół ten jest o tyle ważny, że może wyjaśnia on przyczynę kłótni. Imię pułkownika brzmi James, więc nie mogła się przesłyszeć. — Najgłębsze jednak wrażenie zarówno na służbę, jak na policyę wywarły rysy twarzy pułkownika, wykrzywione rozpaczą i przestrachem. Malowała się w nich tak beznadziejna trwoga, taka groza, że kilka osób omal nie zemdlało na sam widok trupa. Pułkownik przewidział zapewne grożący mu los, straszny skurcz przestrachu pozostał na twarzy po zgonie. Potwierdza to pod pewnym względem zapatrywania policyi i pozwala przypuszczać, że pułkownik widział, iż żona zamierza go zamordować. To, że rana znajduje się z tyłu głowy, nie dowodzi niczego, zdaniem policyi, ponieważ można to wytłómaczyć w ten sposób, iż Barclay odwrócił się trochę, aby uniknąć grożącego mu ciosu. Zeznania żony pułkownika byłyby oczywiście niezmiernie ważne. Niestety, dotąd nie można jej było przesłuchać, bo ma gwałtowną gorączkę nerwową i nie odzyskała jeszcze przytomności. Tymczasem więc przesłuchano pannę Morrison, która, jak sobie przypominasz, była towarzyszką pani Barclay podczas jej spaceru w krytyczny wieczór. Panna Morrison nie umiała jednak podać powodu rozdrażnienia pułkownikowej i twierdzi, że rozstała się z towarzyszką po spokojnej, towarzyskiej rozmowie. — Zbadawszy to wszystko i przesłuchawszy świadków, usunąłem się w zaciszny kącik domu i paląc fajkę, próbowałem ułożyć w duchu całą sprawę, oddzielić istotne fakta od okoliczności ubocznych. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, ze najważniejszym punktem zaczepienia całego problemu było tajemnicze zniknięcie klucza. Nie znaleziono go w pokoju, pomimo najstaranniejszego śledztwa, więc musiał zostać usunięty. Ale tego nie uczynił ani pułkownik ani jego żona, to było pewne. A zatem w pokoju musiała być jeszcze jakaś trzecia osoba. To jasne, nieprawdaż? Osoba ta weszła niewątpliwie przez okno, bo to było jedyną drogą w tym wypadku. Mogłem więc śmiało przypuścić, że znajdę jakieś ślady tej zagadkowej istoty albo w domu albo w ogrodzie, na drodze lub na trawniku. Zastosowałem moje wypróbowane metody, które znasz dawno, drogi Watsonie. Wreszcie udało mi się znaleść ślad, ale ślad dziwny, który mnie zdziwił niezmiernie. Nie wątpiłem ani przez chwilę, że w pokoju był jakiś obcy człowiek, odkryłem wyraźnie ślady jego stóp w pięciu rozmaitych miejscach: na gościńcu, w punkcie, gdzie przechodził przez nizki mur, na trawniku i na pokostowanych parapetach okna, przez które dostał się do pokoju. Przez trawnik biegł pospiesznym krokiem, bo odciski podeszwy są znacznie głębsze niż obcasów. Ale już pierwej wywnioskowałem, że była w pokoju trzecia osoba, więc nie zdziwiło mnie to wcale. Natomiast zdumiałem się, ujrzawszy ślady jego towarzysza. — Jego towarzysza? — zawołałem. Holmes wyjął z kieszeni wielki arkusz jedwabnego papieru i rozpostarł go ostrożnie na kolanach. — Jak ci się zdaje, co to być może? — zapytał. Papier był pokryty odciskami stóp jakiegoś małego zwierzęcia. Można było wyraźnie rozróżnić stopę o pięciu członkach i ślady długich pazurów. — To pies — odpowiedziałem. — Czy słyszałeś kiedy, aby pies spacerował po portyerach? Znalazłem wyraźne ślady, że to zwierzę wybiegło w górę po portyerze. — Więc małpa. — Małpa nie ma takiej nogi. — A zatem cóż to być może? — Ani pies, ani kot, ani małpa, ani wogóle żadne znane nam zwierzę. Próbowałem zrekonstruować w umyśle jego wymiary. Oto są cztery odciski nóg, zwierzę stało spokojnie. Odległość między nogą przednią a tylną wynosi mniejwięcej piętnaście cali. Dodajmy do tego szyję i głowę, a możemy przypuścić, że zwierzę ma najmniej dwie stopy długości, a może i więcej, jeżeli uwzględnimy jeszcze ogon. A teraz zastanówmy się nad innemi wymiarami: nieznane nam zwierzą poruszało się, widzisz tutaj odległość jego kroków, szerokość ich nie wynosi nigdzie ponad trzy cale. Wyciągnijmy wniosek, wypływający niezmiernie jasno z tych pomiarów: zwierzę ma ciało ogromnie długie i niestosunkowo krótkie nogi. Na nieszczęście nie było tak uprzejme, aby zostawić nam próbkę swego owłosienia. Ale bądź co bądź wygląda tak, jak ci je przedstawiłem. Można jeszcze dodać, że należy do mięsożernych. — A to z czego wnioskujesz. — Z tego, że wybiegło w górę po portyerze. W pobliżu drzwi wisiała klatka z kanarkiem, rabuś nasz miał widocznie smak na ptaszka. — Ale jakież to było zwierzę? — Ba, gdybym to wiedział, badanie moje byłoby niezmiernie ułatwione. Zalewie mogę przypuszczać do jakiej należy rodziny, a i to niezbyt pewnie. — I sądzisz, że zwierzę to pozostaje w jakimś związku ze zbrodnią. — To jeszcze kwestya niewyjaśniona. Bądź co bądź, jak widzisz, zrobiłem już ładny krok naprzód. Dochodzimy do przekonania, że człowiek ten przyglądał się z ulicy kłótni między pułkownikiem a jego żoną, — okiennice nie były zamknięte, w pokoju paliła się lampa. Dalej widzimy, że towarzyszyło mu jakieś nieznane zwierzę, że przebiegł po trawniku i przez okno dostał się do pokoju i że zamordował pułkownika Barclay’a. To ostatnie nie jest zbyt pewne, bo nie jest także wykluczone, że pułkownik, zobaczywszy tylko przybysza, padł przerażony na ziemię i roztrzaskał sobie głowę o wystającą kratę kominka. Tę ranę z tyłu można różnie wytłómaczyć. Wiemy wreszcie, że nieproszony gość, wychodząc z pokoju, zabrał w niewiadomym celu klucz od drzwi wchodowych. — A jednak po tem, co powiedziałeś, sprawa wydaje mi się jeszcze mniej zrozumiałą, niż pierwej — wtrąciłem. — Masz słuszność. Dowodzi to niewątpliwie, że problem ten jest bardziej zagadkowy, niż policya przypuszczała zrazu. I dlatego po dokładnym namyśle postanowiłem jeszcze raz przebiedz pamięcią całą sprawę, ale z innego punktu widzenia. Pewnem było, że pani Barclay, wychodząc z domu o godzinie ósmej, pożegnała się z małżonkiem bez gniewu. Wprawdzie nigdy nie okazywała mu szczególnej czułości, ale woźnica słyszał wyraźnie słowa pożegnania i gotów przysiądz, że były one zupełnie serdeczne. Niemniej jest pewnem, że po powrocie do domu udała się do innego pokoju, niż zazwyczaj, tam, gdzie nie spodziewała się zastać męża, że kazała sobie o niezwykłej porze podać szklankę herbaty — jak wiesz, jest to ulubiony środek kobiecy na uspokojenie nerwów — i że wreszcie zaraz, skoro mąż wszedł do pokoju, zaczęła mu czynić gwałtowne wyrzuty. A zatem między godziną ósmą a dziewiątą stało się coś, co zmieniło zupełnie ustrój jej umysłu i jej uczucia dla męża. Panna Morrison towarzyszyła jej przez ten cały czas, więc pewnem było, że musi ona wiedzieć coś więcej o tej sprawie, chociażby, niewiedzieć jak, zaprzeczała. — Najpierw przyszło mi na myśl, że może między starym Barclay’em a panną Morrison istniały jakieś czułe stosunki i że pułkownikowa dowiedziała się o nich podczas przechadzki z panną Morrison. W ten sposób możnaby tłómaczyć gniew pani Barclay po powrocie do domu, jako też twierdzenie młodej panny, że w ciągu tej godziny nie zaszło nic szczególnego. Ale z drugiej strony ta aluzya jakaś do imienia Dawida, a prócz tego wielka miłość, jaką pułkownik okazywał żonie, co wszyscy zgodnie stwierdzają. Tu już rodziły się wątpliwości. Wreszcie przekonywujący argument: jak wytłumaczyć sobie w takim razie zjawienie się, owego obcego człowieka? Jak wytłómaczyć zniknięcie klucza? — Tak więc pierwsze przypuszczenie o stosunkach Barclaya z panną Morrison odrzuciłem zupełnie, jako nie wytrzymujące żadnej krytyki. To jednak tem silniej utwierdzało mnie w przekonaniu, że młoda dama, gdyby tylko zechciała, mogłaby wyjaśnić, z jakiej przyczyny miłość pani Barclay do jej męża zamieniła się nagle w nienawiść. Postanowiłem udać się do panny Morrison, aby jej wykazać, że mam pewność, iż w jej ręku spoczywa rozwiązanie zagadki. Co więcej postanowiłem ją przekonać, że wszelkie zatajanie tego, co się stało, będzie najgorszą przysługą dla jej przyjaciółki, bo w takim razie będzie ona bezwarunkowo obwiniona o zamordowanie męża. — Panna Morrison jest to osóbka wątła, zgrabna, o płowych włosach, z bardzo pokorną miną. Nie brak jej ani bystrości umysłu, ani zdrowego rozsądku. Przez chwilę milczała i namyślała się patrząc w ziemię, potem podniosła oczy, spojrzała na mnie śmiało i udzieliła mi następujących, nadzwyczaj ciekawych informacyi: «Przyrzekłam mojej przyjaciółce — rzekła — że zachowam tę sprawę w tajemnicy, a nie zwykłam łamać danego słowa. Ale w obec tego, że pani Barclay grozi tak ciężkie i straszne oskarżenie, w obec tego, że leży chora, bezprzytomna i nie może zeznawać, jest moim obowiązkiem nie taić niczego. I, o ile zdołam, chętnie panu dopomogę w pańskich usiłowaniach, opowiem dokładnie wszystko, co zaszło w ubiegły poniedziałek. Posiedzenie w zakładzie św. Jerzego zakończyło się około trzech kwadransy na dziewiątą. Pożegnałyśmy obecne panie i ruszyłyśmy w stronę domu. Musiałyśmy przechodzić przez ulicę Hudson, która zwykle o tym czasie bywa cicha i pusta. Po lewej stronie ulicy paliła się latarnia. Przechodząc koło niej, spotkałyśmy jakiegoś człowieka, który wyglądał jak kaleka. Głowę miał wrośniętą głęboko między ramiona, na plecach garb, nogi wykrzywione, całe ciało pogięte w dziwacznej linii. Na plecach niósł jakąś skrzynkę, przewieszoną pasami przez ramiona. Garbus spojrzał na nas pod latarnią, przystanął i zawołał strasznym głosem: «Boże mój, to przecież Nancy!» Pani Barclay zbladła jak trup i byłaby upadła na ziemię, gdyby nie to, że kaleka podtrzymał ją ramieniem. Chciałam już przywołać policyę, ale spostrzegłam ku niezmiernemu zdziwieniu, że pułkownikowa rozmawia bardzo uprzejmie z tym człowiekiem « — To ty Henryku — rzekła drżącym głosem — od trzydziestu lat uważałam cię za umarłego. « — Bo też nim jestem — odpowiedział garbus takim głosem, że dreszcz przerażenia przebiegł moje ciało. Twarz jego była ponura i odrażająca, zjadliwy blask jego oczu ciągle jeszcze prześladuje mnie we śnie. Miał włosy i brodę przyprószone siwizną, skórę zwiędłą i pomarszczoną. « — Moja droga — zwróciła się do mnie pani Barclay — bądź tak dobra i idź powoli naprzód. Chcę rozmówić się z tym człowiekiem. O, nie obawiaj się o mnie! — Aczkolwiek usiłowała nadać pewność swemu głosowi, wargi jej drżały, była ciągle śmiertelnie blada. « Uczyniłam, jak żądała; oboje rozmawiali z sobą przez kilka minut. Potem pani Barclay podeszła ku mnie z oczyma płonącemi gniewem, kaleka stał jeszcze w blasku latarni i podnosił w górę zaciśnięte pieści, jak gdyby oszalały wściekłością. Pułkownikowa w ciągu całej drogi nie przemówiła ani słowa; gdy miałyśmy się już rozstać, uścisnęła mnie serdecznie i prosiła, abym nie wspominała nikomu o tem spotkaniu. — «Jest to mój dawny znajomy — rzekła — którego los dotknął bardzo ciężko». — Gdy przyrzekłam jej milczenie, ucałowała mnie gorąco. Wtedy widziałam się z nią po raz ostatni. Teraz więc, wiesz pan wszystko, co zataiłam przed policyą; nie miałam bowiem wyobrażenia, jakie nieszczęście grozi mojej przyjaciółce. Złamałam przyrzeczenie, ale pewna jestem, że przyniesie jej to tylko pożytek, jeżeli prawda się wykryje». — Zrozumiesz chyba, Watsonie, — ciągnął dalej Holmes, skończywszy opowiadanie — że wyznanie panny Morrison było dla mnie błyskiem światła w czarnej nocy. Wszystko, co dotąd wydawało mi się szeregiem niewiążących się z sobą faktów, mogłem teraz ułożyć w logiczne następstwo, zaczynałem tworzyć sobie pewne wyobrażenie o przebiegu całego wypadku. Najpierwszem i najważniejszem zadaniem musiało być oczywiście odszukanie człowieka, który wywarł na panią Barclay tak niezwykłe wrażenie. Pomyślałem zaraz, że jeżeli mieszka jeszcze w Aldershot, to nie będzie go trudno odnaleść. Mieszka tam wogóle niewiele osób z klas niższych, a kaleka z pewnością nie mógłby się ukryć. Cały dzień poświęciłem na poszukiwania, wreszcie w nocy udało mi się go znaleść. Było to dzisiaj wieczorem, drogi Watsonie. Człowiek ten nazywa się Henryk Wood i wynajmuje mieszkanie na tej samej ulicy, gdzie spotkał się z panią Barclay. Bawi on w tej miejscowości dopiero od pięciu dni. Przedstawiłem się gospodyni domu jako urzędnik, prowadzący spisy mieszkańców i dowiedziałem się od niej rozmaitych rzeczy. Człowiek ten zajmuje się pokazywaniem sztuczek magicznych. Gdy noc zapadnie włóczy się po szynkach i urządza przedstawienia. W skrzynce na plecach nosi jakieś zwierzę, którego gospodyni niezmiernie się obawia, bo nigdy jeszcze nie widziała podobnego stworzenia. Twierdzi ona, że zwierzę jest wytresowane i bierze udział w przedstawieniach. Gospodyni oświadczyła także, że nie pojmuje, jak człowiek może żyć z tak pokrzywionymi członkami. Niekiedy lokator jej mówi jakimś dziwnym językiem, do niczego niepodobnym; w ostatnich dwóch dniach był zrospaczony i zdenerwowany, jęczał i szlochał prawie bez przerwy. Nie brakuje mu wcale środków do życia, dał jej nawet znaczną sumę do przechowania, wśród pieniędzy tych znajduje się także nieznana jej zupełnie, złota moneta. Pokazała mi to dziwo, i wyobraź sobie moje zdumienie, była to indyjska rupia. — Tak więc przedstawiłem ci wszystko co sam wiem, drogi Watsonie. Zapewne domyślasz się już, do czego potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Jest zupełnie jasnem, że człowiek ów poszedł owego wieczora, za panią Barclay i przez okno zobaczył spór między małżonkami. Wdarł się do pokoju, przyczem tajemnicze zwierzę uciekło mu ze skrzyni. O tem zaś, co zaszło w pokoju, nie może nam nikt udzielić lepszych informacyi, jak on sam. — I zamierzasz go o to zapytać? — Oczywiście. Ale muszę to uczynić w obecności jakiegoś świadka. — I ja mam być tym świadkiem? — Tak jest, jeżeli się na to zgodzisz. — Zresztą zadanie nasze jest nader proste. Jeżeli wyjaśni mi sprawę, to rozstaniemy się zgodnie. Jeżeli odmówi wyjaśnień, nie pozostaje nic innego, jak postarać się o rozkaz aresztowania. — Ale któż ci zaręczy, że będzie czekał w mieszkaniu, póki nie przyjdziemy. — O, zarządziłem już potrzebne środki, aby nam nie umknął. Kilku moich chłopaków z Bakerstreet stoi na straży, malcy pójdą za nim wszędzie, gdzie się ruszy. Bądź więc spokojny, zastaniemy go jutro w jego mieszkaniu przy ulicy Hudson. Lecz teraz byłoby zbrodnią, gdybyśmy nareszcie nie udali się na spoczynek. Spaliśmy zaledwie kilka godzin. Już wczas rano znajdowaliśmy się na miejscu smutnej tragedyi, a potem, udaliśmy się szybko na ulicę Hudson. Aczkolwiek Holmes umiał dobrze ukrywać wszystkie swoje uczucia, to jednak zauważyłem dzisiaj u niego zdenerwowanie z trudem tylko pokonywane. I ja także doznawałem pewnego niepokoju, jak myśliwiec, który idzie na spotkanie zwierzyny; byłem też bardzo zadowolony, że los pozwolił mi uczestniczyć w tym zagadkowym dramacie. — Jesteśmy na miejscu — rzekł Holmes, skręcając w jedną z ulic pobocznych — Ale oto biegnie Simpson, aby mi dać sprawę z powierzonego mu zadania. — Jest w domu, jest w domu, mr. Holmes — wołał ulicznik, pędząc naprzeciw nas. — Dobrze, Simpsonie — rzekł mój przyjaciel, głaskając go po głowie. — No chodźmy Watsonie, mieszka w tym domu. Holmes posłał kalece swoją kartę wizytową i kazał mu powiedzieć, że chce się z nim rozmówić w bardzo ważnej sprawie. W kilka minut później stanęliśmy naprzeciw człowieka, którego tak pragnęliśmy widzieć. Pomimo ciepła na dworze, siedział skulony przy kominku, w pokoju było tak parno jak w piecu. Cała jego postać była dziwnie pokrzywiona, lecz na wychudłej, słońcem spalonej twarzy znać było ślady dawnej piękności rysów. Spoglądał na nas nieufnie wyblakłemi oczyma, potem, nie mówiąc ani słowa, nie ruszając się z miejsca, wskazał nam dwa krzesła, stojące w pobliżu kominka. — Jeżeli się nie mylę, mam przed sobą mr. Henryka Wood z Indyi? — rzekł Holmes przyjacielskim tonem. — Chciałbym pomówić z panem kilka słów o śmierci pułkownika Barclay’a. — Skądże ja miałbym coś o tem wiedzieć? — O to mi właśnie chodzi. Albowiem gdyby sprawa nie została wyjaśniona, to w takim razie pani Barclay, którą znasz pan dobrze jeszcze z Indyi, zostanie wedle wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa oskarżona o zamordowanie swojego męża. Kaleka zerwał się przerażony. — Nie wiem, kto panowie jesteście — zawołał — ani też skąd dowiedzieliście się o tem, co mówicie. Ale czy to prawda, co mówicie? Czy to prawda? Czy możecie przysiądz, że to prawda? — Tak jest, mr. Wood. Oczekują tylko, aby pani Barclay odzyskała zupełną przytomność, a wówczas zostanie aresztowana. — Wielki Boże! A może panowie także należycie do policyi? — Nie. — Więc cóż was ta sprawa obchodzi? — Każdy człowiek powinien dążyć do tego, aby na świecie nie działa się niesprawiedliwość. — Mogę przysiądz na to, że ona niewinna. — Zatem pan jesteś mordercą? — Nie, nie ja. — A więc któż zabił pułkownika Barelay’a? — Dosięgła go sprawiedliwość nieba. Ale to jedno mogę panom powiedzieć: Gdybym był roztrzaskał mu czaszkę, jak to zamierzałem, to byłaby to kara aż nazbyt zasłużona. Gdyby nie to, że sam strach zbrodniczego sumienia powalił go na ziemię, krew jego byłaby popłynęła najprawdopodobniej z mojej ręki. Chcesz pan, abym opowiedział wszystko? Dobrze, nie mam przyczyny nic ukrywać, a to, co powiem, z pewnością nie przyniesie mi ujmy. — Oto siedzę tu przed panami, nieszczęśliwy kaleka nie mający niemal ani jednego całego żebra. A jednak był czas, kiedy kapral Henryk Wood był jednym z najpiękniejszych i najdzielniejszych żołnierzy 117-go pułku. Znajdowaliśmy się wówczas w Indyach, miejscowość owa nazywała się Bhurtee. Niedawno zmarły Barclay, był podoficerem w tej samej kompanii, w której służyłem. Ulubienicą pułku, najwspanialszą pięknością, jaka kiedykolwiek istniała na świecie, była Nancy Davoy, córka feldwebla. Dwóch ludzi ubiegało się o jej względy, ona wybrała jednego z nich. Patrzycie panowie na kalekę, nędzarza grzejącego się przy ogniu i będziecie się śmiać zapewne, gdy wam powiem, że kochała mnie, z powodu mojej wspaniałej postawy. Do mnie należało jej serce, ale ojciec jej postanowił, że powinna poślubić Barclay’a. Ja byłem lekkoduchem, zapalnym i porywczym, on miał większe wykształcenie, był dobrze widziany przez przełożonych. Dziewczyna była mi jednak wierną, już byłem pewny, że zostanie moją żoną, gdy nagle wybuchło powstanie, a wszystkie okropności piekła przepełniły kraj cały. — Nasz pułk został zamknięty w Bhurtee, wraz z oddziałem artyleryi, kompanią Sikhów i z całą ludnością cywilną, kobietami, dziećmi. Dziesięć tysięcy powstańców otaczało miasto, czuwając nad nami jak sfora psów nad osaczoną zwierzyną. W drugim tygodniu oblężenia zaczęło brakować wody, rodziła się wątpliwość, czy jenerał Neill, maszerujący z wojskiem w głąb kraju, przyjdzie nam z pomocą. Niemożliwością było przebić się przez szeregi nieprzyjacielskie wraz z kobietami i dziećmi; jedynym ratunkiem mogła być odsiecz. Ale trzeba było zawiadomić armię angielską o naszej niedoli. W tej krytycznej chwili udałem się do komendanta twierdzy i oświadczyłem, że spróbuję się przekraść przez oblegające nas tłumy Hindusów i pospieszę do jenerała Neilla, błagać go o pomoc. Przyjęto chętnie moją propozycyę. Ponieważ Barclay znał lepiej okolice miasta, niż ktokolwiek inny, więc omówiłem z nim plan mojej wyprawy, a on naznaczył mi dokładnie drogę najpewniej wiodącą do celu i pozwalającą zmylić czujność wroga. Jeszcze tego samego dnia z zapadnięciem nocy wyruszyłem w drogę. Miałem przynieść ratunek kilku tysiącom ludzi, ale myślałem tylko o niej jednej, o mojej ukochanej, gdy okryty ciemnością przekradałem się za mury twierdzy. — Droga moja wiodła przez wyschłe łożysko rzeki, w którem spodziewałem się ukryć przed okiem patroli nieprzyjacielskich. Ale na najbliższym zakręcie drogi wpadłem w ręce sześciu uzbrojonych opryszków, czających się tam w ciemności. Daremnie próbowałem stawić opór; powalono mnie na ziemię, związano mi ręce i nogi. Położenie moje było straszne. Ale stokroć większy ogarnął mnie smutek, gdy, odzyskawszy przytomność, zacząłem się przysłuchiwać rozmowom bandytów i gdy się dowiedziałem, że mój własny towarzysz, ten sam, który wyznaczył mi drogę, zdradził mnie z pomocą służącego Hindusa i wydał w ręce nieprzyjaciół. — Nie będę się długo rozwodził nad kolejami mojego życia. W dzień później jenerał Neill przybył miastu z pomocą, Bhurtee zostało uratowane. Mnie zawlekli powstańcy do swych dalekich kryjówek i wiele lat upłynęło, zanim znowu zobaczyłem rodaków. Męczono mnie strasznie; próbowałem uciec, zostałem schwytany i dręczony znowu. Sami panowie widzicie na własne oczy, co się ze mną stało. Potem część bandytów uciekła do Nepalu i zabrała mnie z sobą; stamtąd udali się w góry. Doszło do walki między powstańcami a tubylcami, tubylcy zwyciężyli, mnie, łup zwycięzki, zamieniono w niewolnika. Wreszcie udało mi się uciec. Powędrowałem ku północy zamiast na południe i dostałem się do Afganistanu. Tam błąkałem się przez długie lata, później udałem się do Pendżabu, gdzie żyłem przeważnie wśród krajowców, zarabiając na życie pokazywaniem czarodziejskich sztuczek, jakich się wyuczyłem w ciągu wędrówki. — I po cóż miałem, nieszczęśliwy kaleka, powracać do ojczyzny, odszukiwać towarzyszy młodości? Nawet żądza zemsty nie mogła mnie do tego nakłonić. Wolałem, aby Nancy i moi dawni koledzy przypuszczali, że Henryk Wood zginął bohatersko. Wolałem to, niż stanąć przed nimi jako niedołęga o kiju. Nikt nie wątpił w moją śmierć i byłem z tego zadowolony. Dowiedziałem się, że Barclay ożenił się z moją narzeczoną i że szybko awansował w górę aż do najwyższych godności pułkowych, ale przez wzgląd na nią milczałem o jego zbrodni. Ale gdy się człowiek starzeje, zaczyna tęsknić za ojczyzną. Długie lata marzyłem o cudnej zieleni łąk i lasów angielskich, wreszcie postanowiłem zobaczyć je raz jeszcze przed śmiercią. Miałem dosyć pieniędzy, zresztą przybywszy tutaj, wszedłem między żołnierzy, gdzie mi nie brakuje ładnego zarobku, bo znam naturę żołnierską i wiem co jej sprawia przyjemność. — Opowiadanie pańskie jest istotnie nader zajmujące — rzekł Sherlock Holmes. — Słyszałem już o tem, w jaki sposób spotkałeś pan panią Barclay i w jaki sposób poznaliście się oboje. Potem poszedłeś pan za nią, nieprawda? Ujrzałeś pan przez okno, jak czyniła wyrzuty swemu mężowi i zmusiła go do wyznania zbrodni, której się wobec pana dopuścił. Gniew zapanował w pańskiem sercu; szybko pobiegłeś pan przez trawnik i przez okno dostałeś się do pokoju. — Tak jest panie, tak uczyniłem. Gdy Barclay zobaczył mnie, twarz wykrzywiła mu się strasznie. Upadł na ziemię, jak gdyby rażony piorunem i uderzył głową o kratę przy kominku. Ale życie już pierwej uleciało z jego ciała. Widok mój ugodził w jego zbrodnicze serce, jak zatruta strzała. — A potem? — Nancy zemdlała. Wyjąłem z jej ręki klucz od drzwi, chciałem je otworzyć i zawołać o pomoc. Ale po krótkim namyśle zdecydowałem się inaczej, postanowiłem uciec. Pozory zanadto przemawiały przeciwko mnie, w każdym zaś razie musiałbym wyjawić moją tajemnicę, gdyby mnie uwięziono. To też wsadziłem klucz do kieszeni i rozpocząłem polowanie za moim kochanym Teddy, który tymczasem wydrapał się na portyerę. Przy tej sposobności upuściłem na ziemię moją indyjską laskę. Gdy Teddy był już w pudle, uciekłem, jak mogłem najszybciej. — Któż to jest Teddy? — spytał Holmes. Garbus wstał i otworzył małą skrzynię, stojącą w rogu pokoju. Natychmiast wyszło z niej piękne, brunatno-czerwone zwierzątko. Było gibkie i długie, miało długi, chudy nosek, króciutkie nogi i najwspanialsze czerwone oczy, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem. — To indyjski mangust! — zawołałem. — Tak nazywają go niektórzy, a inni znowu mówią, że nazywa się ichneumon — rzekł garbus. — Ja nazywam mojego Teddy łapaczem wężów, bo w mig chwyta kobrę. Mam tu w skrzynce także małą kobrę, której wyrwano zęby trujące, a Teddy poluje na nią co wieczór ku niezmiernej uciesze żołnierzy w kantynie. — Czy żądasz pan jeszcze jakich wyjaśnień? — Być może, że jeszcze raz zwrócę się do pana, gdyby pani Barclay groziło naprawdę jakieś niebezpieczeństwo. — W takim razie natychmiast zeznam wszystko przed sędzią. — Oprócz tego nie sądzę, aby należało tę starą zbrodnię wywlekać na światło dzienne. To prawda, że postąpił z panem ohydnie, po łajdacku. Ale masz pan przynajmniej to zadowolenie, że przez trzydzieści lat dręczyły go wyrzuty sumienia z powodu tego zbrodniczego czynu, przez trzydzieści lat nie zaznał spokoju. — Ale widzę tam na ulicy majora Murphy. Bądź pan zdrów, mr. Wood, muszę się dowiedzieć, jaki obrót sprawa przybiera. Dopędziliśmy majora, zanim jeszcze skręcił w boczną ulicę. — Ach, to pan mr. Holmes. Czy słyszałeś pan już, że cały ten kram, wszystkie te dochodzenia były zupełnie niepotrzebne? — Jakto? — Lekarze ukończyli sekcyę. Udowodniła ona, że Barclay umarł z powodu apopleksyi. Głowę roztrzaskał sobie już po śmierci. Więc rozwiązanie zagadki było jednak bardzo proste. — Tak jest, niezwykle proste — rzekł Holmes z nawpół ironicznym uśmiechem. — No chodź, Watsonie. Jak sądzę, nie mamy tu już nic do czynienia w Aldershot. — Jednego tylko nie rozumiem jeszcze — rzekłem, idąc z Holmesem w stronę dworca kolejowego. — Skoro pułkownik miał imię James, a tamten Henryk, cóż znaczył ów Dawid. — To jedno jedyne słowo powinno mi było odrazu wyjaśnić całą sprawę, drogi Watsonie, gdybym był istotnie tak wielkim myślicielem, jakim mnie zawsze przedstawiasz. Była to najoczywiściej treść wyrzutu. — Wyrzutu? — Tak, wyrzutu, jaki pani Barclay uczyniła swemu mężowi. Także król Dawid błądził czasami i schodził z drogi cnoty w zupełnie podobny sposób, jak podoficer James Barcley. Przypominasz sobie zapewne epizod z Uryaszem i Batsebą. Analogia zupełna. Category:Arthur Conan Doyle Category:Opowiadania detektywistyczne Category:Przekłady anonimowe